User blog:Adamoyan/So Close, Yet So Far...
13 Jun 16: Started Le Mans: Ferrari today. Got 10 upgrades on it already and through Stage 1. Looking forward to having it the garage by this time next week! 12 Jun 16: Le Mans: Legends starts tomorrow! Exciting! I hope I have enough gold to get both cars... 11 Jun 16: Another boring day... But if gold farming - not much else! 10 Jun 16: Not much to report. Trying to build gold stocks for the next Event. 09 Jun 16: WTTT attempts, some speed runs for the current Race Team challenge, and some Endurance attempts at Richmond. I know I should be farming to try and boost my gold balance up before the upcoming Le Mans Event, but just not in the mood for it... 08 Jun 16: Won some Gold from the Race Team challenge. Other than that, just WTTT attempts mainly. 07 Jun 16: Another slow day... Trying to find motivation to fame farm to stockpile gold, but can't get myself interested. Spent more time trying to improve my WTTT times, and Elimination events for the team challenge. 06 Jun 16: Not much to report... Missed out on making the gold groups in the WTTT - very annoying! Got 21 Gold for moving through 75% completion in GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche. 05 Jun 16: Finshed the Corvette C7.R Championship today, so picked up the car plus 75 Gold in bonuses. Also got 5 gold from ads, 1 from the Team Challenge, and 18 from the 21-Day card. 99 income! Bought 1 Agent and spent 237 on upgrades to the Chevrolet Corvette C7.R for a net loss of 139 gold. 04 Jun 16: ''Started the Corvette C7.R Championship today, and got to 31% complete. Collected 5 gold from that, 40 from a level-up, and 18 from the 21-Day card. Spent 115 on Chevrolet Corvette C7.R upgrades, and bought 1 Agent. Net gold lost today: 53. ''03 Jun16: ''Bought the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) today while at 50% discount for 475 Gold. Also bought 1 Agent, so total out-goings was 476. Today's income was 18(Gold Card)+5(Ads). A net loss of 453 Gold, but I got that pesky 919 at last! ''02 Jun 16: ''Gold income today: 18(Gold Card)+5(Ads). None spent, so a net gain of 23. ''01 Jun 16: Gold income today: 40(Level-up)+18(Gold Card)+5(Ads)+2(Team Challenge). Only bought 1 Agent, so a net gain of 64! 31 May 16: Gold income today : 30(Daily Reward)+18(Gold Card)+5(Ads). Spent 3 on Agents, so a net gain of 50! 30 May 16: ''Finished Automotive Mastery today, so picked up 28 Gold. Also got 50 Gold from the broken WTTT, and 100 Gold from a support ticket I raised during Front-Runner some weeks ago. That makes 201 gold income today (including the 18 gold from the 21-Day card and 5 ads). I spent 90 on an upgrade for the Jaguar C-X75, and 2 Agents. Net gold gained was 109... A good day! ''29 May 16: 18 Gold from the 21-Day card, 5 from ads, and 18 from Automotive Mastery. 0 Spent today, so a net gain of 41 Gold. Progressed through to 93% in Automotive Mastery, 28 May 16: 30 Gold from the Daily Bonus, 21 from Automotive Mastery, 18 from the 21 Day card, & 5 from ads = 74. Bought 2 Agents for a net gain of 72. Progressed to 68% in Automotive Mastery. 27 May 16: ''43 net gain in Gold today (0 spent, 5 ads, 20 from the The Gauntlet (Season 6) Gauntlet, and 18 from the Gold Card). I won the Jaguar C-X75, and got to 15% completion in Automotive Mastery. Not a bad day! ''26 May 16: 33 Gold income today (15 from the Gauntlet and 18 from the 21Day card) and 1 Agent bought for a net gain of 32. 25 May 16: Another deficit after spending 155 Gold on Jaguar C-X75 upgrades and 1 Agent buy. Income was 25 (daily bonus)+18(Gold Card)+5(ads)+3(Team challenge)+10(Gauntlet Rank bonus). Net loss of 95 Gold. 24 May 16: Started The Gauntlet (Season 6) today. A return to gold deficits after spending 274 on Tier 2 upgrades for the Jaguar. Got 28 as income from 5 ads, the Gauntlet Rank bonus, and the 21-Day gold card. So a net loss of 246. 23 May 16: Net gain of 22 Gold (+18(21-Day Card)+5(Ads)-1(Agent)). No WTTT reward today after getting my 50 Gold early on 20 May. 22 May 16: Spent 2 Gold coins on agents today, with income limited to 18(21-Day Gold Card)+5(ads)+2(Team Challenge). A net gain of 23! Completed as much of GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche as possible until I get the 'Vette (69%). Bring on the next Special Event... I wanna new car! 21 May 16: A net gain of 77 gold today. (Spent 2 on Agents, received 40 from a level-up, 18 from my 21-Day Gold Card, 16 for 50% completion of the GTE-Pro series, and 5 ads.) 20 May 16: Back to gold accumulation rather than spending today, with an income of 103 gold coins and only 1 Agent used for a net gain of 102. Up to 39% complete in GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche. 19 May 16: A pretty slow day today with 5 ads and 18 from my gold card as income. Used 1 Agent and spent another 115 Gold on upgrading the 2016 RSR to get me to a PR of 89.0. On reflection, I think I need to change tactics for this v4.3.1 update and focus on winning the cars first and forget upgrading to meet Bonus Series completion PRs. 18 May 16: Completed the Porsche 911 RSR Championship and won the car, taking my total to 146. Spent a lot of gold on upgrades today (332) boosting the PR up in preparation for the GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche series. Brought in 1 gold from the Team Challenge, 5 from ads, 40 from a Level-Up, 18 from my 21-Day Gold Card, and 50 Gold from the 80% and 100% completion of the Porsche 911 RSR Championship. A net gold loss of 218 today... 17 May 16: A big day with the release of v4.3.1 and 5 new cars. Bought a "21-Day Gold Card" to off-set the expected gold spend over the next few weeks as I attempt to win these 5 cars. This card will apparently give me 18 gold per day for 21 days. Entered the Limited Time Series (Porsche 911 RSR Championship) to win the Porsche 911 RSR (2016). Spent 1 gold on an Agent and 220 on upgrades. Had 5 ads, and 30 gold for passing 60% completion in the Porsche 911 RSR Championship, and 18 gold from the "21 Day Gold Card". So a loss of 168 Gold today. Hopefully I will go close to the required PR to win the 2016 RSR with that spend. We shall see! v4.3.1 Completion status is below: (I'm now over 200 events from completion!) 16 May 16: Another good gold haul today: 2 from the Team Challenge, 5 ads, and 50 from the WTTT. Used 1 Agent, so a net gain of 56. 15 May 16: Got my 2nd triple-figure haul in a row today: 4 Level Ups (160) + 5 ads + 15 daily bonus + 1 Team Challenge = 181 gold income. 10 Agents = 10 gold spent. Net gold gained = 171! :) 14 May 16: A big triple figure gold haul today: 4 Level Ups (160) + 5 ads = 165 gold income. 10 Agents = 10 gold spent. Net gold gained = 155! With Double Fame again tomorrow, plus 15 gold for the daily bonus, I am aiming for another triple-figure haul... :) 13 May 16: Net Gold gained = 3. 12 May 16 Summary: 2 Fame farming runs at Le Mans (4 lappers in the F40), some Eliminations (for the Team challenge), and some WTTT runs. 6 Gold earned (5 ads and 1 from the Team challenge), 1 Gold spent on the Agent. Net gold gained = 5... Only 3519 to go! Lol Original Post: Two of my primary goals in RR3 are to obtain all the cars and to achieve 100% completion. I am as close as I have ever been now (12 May 16), with only one car missing and 46 events left in version 4.2.0. To get there, I need 3524 Gold. A lot of Driver Levels yet to climb! With each new update, it feels like I could end up "chasing my tail", as new cars always cost more than any additional Gold made available, but hey! I'm up for the attempt. I thought I'd start a blog to track how long it takes me from here, and which version of RR3 I manage to achieve it in - if indeed I ever do! Category:Blog posts